


In Exile

by Miishae



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mind Control, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepwalking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is the villain, sbi family, tommy is the victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Dream has powers over sleep and dreams.He decides to experiment, until he gets caught in the act.Set during Tommy's exile.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

He could watch Tommy toss and turn, caught in a restless state of mind. The boy isn’t asleep, but he’s not completely awake, either. He seems to just be existing in his own world right now. It makes sense, Dream knows so well how much Tommy hates this prison and exile he’d been trapped in. He knows how much Tommy wants to escape and go back _home,_ but Dream isn’t willing to let that happen. He wants to be here and study his prize without interruption. If Dream were to make any sort of movement, it’d surely startle the teen into jumping into action. Right now, Dream doesn’t want to deal with a surly, sleep-deprived person.

But oh, he could fix that.

Somewhat; the boy would still be sleep deprived, but Dream knows he could easily do something about tonight. He wants to have some more fun without dealing with Tommy’s explosive temper.

He moves closer, keeping as quiet as possible. He had made progress with Tommy’s conscious state, bending Tommy’s mind to see how much he could snap, but Dream knows he could do so much more to Tommy’s unconscious mind. He could extend his influence even more to see how much more Tommy can bend. 

He gently curls his fingers in Tommy’s hair, whispering to the teen. Dream keeps his words quiet and low, aimed at flying right past the radar and lulling the boy into a far deeper sleep than he’ll remember. He grins wider when Tommy stills, breathing slowing down to match his new state of mind. Pulling his hand back, he steps back out of the tent and glances around. 

Oh. 

There’s a good idea.

“Tommy.” The only response is a slight shift in the cot. Dream lifts the flap and watches Tommy, before turning back toward the water. “Tommy, get up.”

The boy sits up, blinking eyes open. His gaze is glassy and unfocused, staring past Dream. It’s as if he already knows what Dream wants from him, if the way he’s staring out at the water is any indication. It’s another few seconds before Tommy gets to his feet, wobbling unsteadily. Dream reaches out to grip his arm, trying to keep him from falling.

“Easy there,” he says soothingly. “It’s okay Tommy, you’re safe.” He points out toward the water. “You’re asleep, you’re _dreaming._ But I want you to do something for me.”

“Hm?” Tommy’s own voice is lighter than normal. Far more at ease than when awake. In this state, it’s so easy to control Tommy. Dream wants to have him bend and snap completely.

“I want you to drown yourself.”

Dream lets go of Tommy’s arm now, watching with a swelling pride as Tommy moves slowly toward the water’s edge. At this point, it’s near sun up, and it’s nearing the time when Tommy would wake naturally. He’s walking though, moving ankle deep. 

Dream fears Tommy snapping out of it at the feeling of cold around his bare feet, but he breathes out when Tommy doesn’t stop, continuing to move until he’s waist deep, then chest deep....

And then completely underwater.

“Wake up Tommy,” Dream says, letting his voice carry through the water and into Tommy’s groggy mind. He doesn’t wait around to see if Tommy wakes, since he doesn’t want to be seen. 

This game is fun though. He’s glad he’d been playing it for several days now. Maybe the next time he won’t wake Tommy after sending him into the water, just to see what’ll happen to the boy.

As long as no one else knows, he’ll continue playing with his favorite toy.


	2. Tommy is saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is only a few hours later, but I couldn't get part 2 out of my head and I felt a strong urge to just write it out. Imagine weeks between each chapter though, where Dream would have had plenty of time to just completely break Tommy down.
> 
> Of course Tommy's never going to be left alone for long, not if Wilbur has anything to say about it. Also features a new secret for Techno to uncover.

Ghostbur has the sensation that something is _off._ He’s not sure what’s wrong, because today is a day like any other. He could try to distract himself by doing what he normally does in L’Manburg, but everyone is on edge over something, and Tubbo’s been secretive about a lot of things going on in his life. Every time Ghostbur’s tried to speak with him, Tubbo always had some excuse as to why he couldn’t stop for a chat, and then would disappear.

Ghostbur can see him leaving with Quackity.

He never knows where Tubbo is going or what the two are planning, but he’s growing restless and impatient. L’Manburg no longer has the heart and fire it used to have, though if anyone were to ask him, he’d just smile and say he doesn’t remember. He can focus on Friend and not have to worry about anything happening around him. It’s no longer his problem, after all.

He leaves for Techno’s house. 

Ghostbur hates the cold. He’s always hated it, and even now he can still feel it. The snow wraps around him like a heavy blanket, keeping his already chill form even colder and leaving him shivering. It’s better than rain though, but only by a margin. The chill isn’t enough to shake the sensation that something is wrong, and not for the first time, his thoughts turn toward Tommy.

“Hello, Ghostbur.” 

Techno waves tiredly from his front yard, putting Carl away. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up today.” He turns to head back inside, leaving the front door open. “Or ever, really. What are you doing here?”

Ghostbur puts a smile on his face, trying to swallow down the urge to confess to Techno that he remembers everything. “Oh, hello Techno! I just thought I’d come to visit you. I was thinking of visiting Tommy too, but you’re here, and I’m here, and oh, what a lovely horse!”

He can see Techno clenching his jaw. Not from his rambling, but because Tommy is a sore subject for both of them. For Ghostbur, because he has to pretend he doesn’t know what’s happening to Tommy. For Techno, because the situation had happened completely outside of his control. The _one_ time Techno had visited Tommy, he’d laughed.

Wilbur had made sure to ream Techno for that one, only to ‘forget’ about the entire interaction an hour later. No one mocks the youngest and gets away with it, not even brothers. Wilbur’s going to make sure of it.

“Why would we want to visit Tommy?” Techno asks. He stops waiting for Wilbur to enter and walks on inside, though the door stays open. “If you’re coming in, hurry up before I get snow in my house.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, forgive me.” Wilbur heads inside and breathes in deep, letting his head fall back temporarily. “I don’t know, I just feel like Tommy could use some company! Did you know he’s on holiday?”

“Ghostbur…” Techno’s voice is a warning voice. Wilbur wants to slap him.

“Yes?” He flashes Techno a bright smile. “We should go visit Tommy though. He’s got the coolest tent and he’s been having so much fun!”

_I want you to take the hint, Techno. Something’s fucking **wrong.**_

“You’re really hung up on him right now, aren’t you?” Techno rolls his eyes as he starts putting things away in his chests. “I have no reason to see him. He’s earned whatever punishment he’s got right now. We can’t keep babying him.”

“Techno, please come with me.” Wilbur flashes his most innocent smile, trying not to reveal too much. If only Techno could read between the lines, take a closer look at the ghost, he’d realize this is Wilbur, and not Ghostbur, he’s speaking with. He’d realize that Wilbur still remembers everything, and this act is killing him.

“Ghostbur… okay okay.” Techo exhales and glances out the window. It’s still daylight, and they still have time before sunset. “Since you asked so nicely, I’ll go visit him with you. Just once though. One time, to show you that Tommy is okay.”

“Thank you so much!” Wilbur turns around to walk back in the direction he came, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Techno is following. “This is going to be so much fun!”

There’s a silence falling between the two, just as awkward and thick as the cold in the air. Though, the cold lessens the closer they get to Logstedshire. The walk takes a long time, and Wilbur has no idea what to actually say. He wants to say so much to his brother, he wants to tell Techno everything, how hurt he is, how angry he is, and how _worried_ he is. But keeping up this act just hurts. 

Techno can smell it before they see it. There’s the smell of gunpowder in the air, along with burning flames. A few more steps and Wilbur can see flames rising against the setting sun. Were he alive, the blood would be draining out of his face out of sheer panic. The smoke is coming from Tommy’s little campsite.

Techno seems to realize something is wrong at the same time if the way he grips the hilt of his sword is anything to go by. The piglin picks up speed, barreling straight for Logstedshire and leaving Wilbur behind.

“Techno, Techno it’s okay! I know you’re excited!” Wilbur has to jog to keep up with Techno. It’s only another few minutes before they reach the campsite.

The place is in ruins. Where the site had once stood, it is now a smoking, burning crater. Everything is gone. For a split second, Wilbur is terrified that Tommy is _gone,_ and he contemplates dropping the act to find out who did this. He’s the only one allowed to die and escape his problems, Tommy doesn’t deserve the same fate.

“Ghostbur!” Techno suddenly grabs his arm tightly, fingers squeezing into his flesh. The pain resembles the rain pelting against his skin. With a wince, Wilbur tries to pry the fingers off of him, to no avail. “Ghostbur, Tommy just went into the portal!” He doesn’t release Wilbur. Instead, he starts dragging the ghost along with him as he rushes for the nether portal.

The question is no longer _who killed Tommy?_ Wilbur’s mind is churning, trying to find out why Tommy would run, or where he’s running to. If he’s even running at all.

They’re in the nether now. Up ahead, on one of the narrowest pathways, stands Tommy, staring down into the lava. Next to Tommy, is Dream. Dream, with an arm around Tommy, hunched over as if he’s whispering into the teen’s ear.

That’s what’s wrong.

That’s the puzzle piece Wilbur needed. There’s no reason Dream needs to be this close to his youngest brother, there’s no reason Dream needs to hold Tommy hostage over _lava._

Right as it clicks for Wilbur, Dream’s voice carries above the crackling, utterly smooth for the amount of ash in the air. “...you want to jump, Tommy. It’ll all just be a dream, you’re perfectly fine. Just jump.”

Tommy lifts a leg, letting it dangle over the edge of the path. Eyes widening with panic, Wilbur springs to action, rushing forward. Techno is right behind him, sword lifted into the air. Several things happen at the same time now: 

One. Dream lets go of Tommy and steps back with a cackle. The teen teeters forward, completely ready to let himself fall into the giant death ocean below. Two, Wilbur grabs at Tommy and yanks him back, grimacing over how limp Tommy actually is. 

Three. Techno runs his sword through Dream’s stomach.

There’s no one else on the comms. No one else is online to react to the announcement of Dream’s death. No one else can see a trembling, furious Techno hunched over Dream’s body, watching as it fades into nothing. His sword drips crimson, barely seen above the endless red they're surrounded by. Where Dream will respawn, neither of them know. It doesn’t matter, it’s clear Dream hadn’t cared enough to fight back.

Wilbur yanks Tommy back onto solid ground though, trying to push Dream out of his mind. “Tommy? Tommy, look at me!” He presses his hands to Tommy’s cheeks, trying to determine if the teen is hurt at all. Tommy doesn’t react, only staring off into space with glassy eyes. His breathing is slowed unnaturally down, and his arms dangle at his sides. There’s no trembling, no reaction, no inkling that he’d almost jumped into a pit of lava. “Tommy, can you hear me?”

“He’s still asleep,” Techno grunts, wiping his sword clean on the edge of the path. “What the hell did Dream do to him?” He moves closer as well, waving his hand up and down in front of Tommy’s face. “Earth to Tommy!” He growls in anger when Tommy doesn’t respond.

“Can we see if he’ll walk with us?” Wilbur asks. “Maybe the snow will wake him up.” He's latching onto any idea at this point; the state Tommy's in is scaring him.

“Dream’s got him in some sort of...I dunno Ghostbur. Tommy’s sleepwalking and I don’t know how out he is. He’s supposed to be exiled, we can’t take him back to L’Manburg.” Even Techno sounds unnerved. He's avoiding looking at Tommy at all, and hedging back toward the portal.

“We can take him back to your house!” Wilbur nods enthusiastically. “We can’t leave him here, there’s no _here_ to stay at.” He nods toward the portal that leads back to Logstedshire. “It’s not a part of the SMP or L’Manburg, he’d be perfectly safe there.”

“What about Dream? He’s going to come after me for killing him.”

“Will he? I feel like he wouldn’t be able to do to you what he did to our brother.”

“Ghostbur?”

“Yes?”

“Wilbur?”

“Yes?”

Techno’s eyes narrow as he moves closer. Wilbur tenses when he realizes he slipped. There’s no way Techno is going to let this slide, either. “Yesterday, you had no idea he was your brother, let alone _yours and mine._ Now you remember that we’re all brothers? Is this plot convenience or are you hiding something from me?”

“...yes,” Wilbur says confidently. Well, he’s trying to sound confident, but he’s not so sure. Techno has a way of seeing right through someone’s bullshit, and he knows Techno is sniffing him out.

“How long have you remembered everything, Wilbur?” Techno’s words hurt much more than Wilbur expected them to. He doesn’t respond while lifting Tommy up in his arms, flinching at the way Tommy seems to collapse, going completely boneless, with limbs dangling awkwardly. He tries to adjust his brother in his arms as he walks back toward the portal.

“Since day one,” he finally responds. “I didn’t want to, though.”

“So you pretended to be some ghost with amnesia? Don’t you think we’d have liked to know the truth?”

“I didn’t care,” Wilbur counters. “It also doesn’t matter right now. Our brother is hurt.”

“He’s asleep, he’s not _that_ hurt.” Techno tries to smile, but even he wilts at the glare Wilbur is giving him. “...okay, you’re right. I should care a little more.”

“He could have actually jumped, Techno. He’d have died if I didn’t push you into coming here with me. This is serious.” 

“All the more reason to try and take all of Dream’s lives.” Techno purses his lips as he marches forward. “I had no idea he could even do that.”

“I didn’t either. Guess I know why he’s called ‘Dream’ now.” Wilbur falls silent as they walk back to Techno’s house. There are many thoughts swirling around in his head, but nothing that sticks for long. He can’t make sense of anything anymore, and he has a feeling the stakes have been raised to something even more. Tommy not being in exile anymore is going to end badly for everyone, and he doesn’t know exactly how wrong, except that he hopes Dream will be revealed as the villain before too long.

“Where do we put him?” Techno asks finally. Wilbur’s head snaps up to stare at the piglin, only mildly surprised to find that they’d walked all the way back without him realizing. “I don’t have a second bed for Tommy.”

“Can we carve out a basement for him?” Wilbur hums and idly rocks Tommy in his arms. He’d have expected the teen to snap out of it by now, but whatever Dream had done to him is lingering. At least he seems to be peacefully asleep, unaware of what happened to his small home.

“Yeah, give me a few.” 

Techno disappears inside his home. Wilbur can hear clanging and pounding, followed by irritated grunts. It’s close to a half-hour before Techno comes back out, covered in dust and bits of coal. He beckons Wilbur forward. “I made a small room for him, along with a bed. I destroyed the property value for him, you both better be grateful.”

Wilbur hums quietly, still rocking Tommy as he makes his way inside. The tiny hole under Techno’s house is not very big, but it’s enough to hide Tommy in. He carefully lays his brother down in the bed, and it’s now that Wilbur feels tears building in the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, Toms.” He keeps his voice soft and low. “You’re safe right now, okay?” He needs to spin a new story. He hates doing this in the first place, but he wants Tommy to not remember how he’d almost _died._ “Dream blew up Logstedshire, but you remember that as your breaking point. You remember it as the moment you decided you were better than him, that you didn’t need him after all.”

Tears slide down his cheeks as he runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair. The teen is an utter mess, and even in sleep, he looks exhausted. “You ran away, Tommy. You ran away to have Technoblade protect you. You’ll be safe here. And if you’d like, Techno doesn’t have to know you’re here. You broke in and carved out this tiny crawlspace under his house. This is your hiding spot, this is your solace. You’ll be safe here, and not even Dream will know you’re here. Can you imagine all that, Tommy? Imagine how strong you really are; you did this all on your own!”

The faintest of grins appears on Tommy’s face, and his eyelids flicker. Wilbur knows he’s having a new dream, a much more pleasant one. Closing his eyes, Wilbur bends down and kisses Tommy on the forehead. “I love you Toms, I’m sorry I can’t always be here for you. Know that I’m proud of you though.”

He heads back up the ladder and steps aside to let Techno close the hole in his floor. “Hey, Wilbur? I won’t tell anyone about you either. I don’t think we need to tell anyone about tonight.”

“We pretend like it never happened,” Wilbur agrees. He wipes his eyes and turns to leave. “I’ll see you later, Techno. Don’t let him down, okay?”

“He’s a little raccoon now, you know he’s going to drive me up a wall before long. But I’ll try.”

“Thanks.” Wilbur flashes him the peace sign before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be willing to write more about Dream's powers (the control over sleep and dreams) and the headcanons I have about it! I'd love some requests if you have any. This was super fun to write and I definitely want to explore more about Dream, and I do have works in the future involving him and his powers.


End file.
